Une Bouffée d'Air Frais
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: He just wanted to find his way and buy some milk, not deal with a half-dressed, drunk woman. She just wanted to live her life. Both of them wish things could be simpler, either black or white. Not quite as serious as it seems


Well, here's another new story. It'll probably be two to three parts at the most. Anyways, the idea for this came to me after listening about more Brittany Spears related drama. That poor girl, the media seriously needs to back off. But its her life at the same time...But anyways, that was the inspiration for this story. I'm not quite sure where I'm going just yet, but lets hope this turns out well.

Warnings: language, OOC-ness, mentions of alcohal use, Naruto and Ino interaction, etc...

Pairings: Undecided

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he slowly drove through the dark streets of Konoha. Rain pelted his car, tuning out his humming as he drove. His windshield wipers were almost useless because they were barely able to wipe the windshield clean before the next wave of raindrops beat down onto his car, running down the windows and blocking his vision. 

The street he was driving on was empty, except for the occasional car, and was surrounded both sides by brightly shining signs and 24-hour stores. It was too late for most people to be out and the rain kept everyone else indoors for the night. Only a few people braved the downpour in order to quickly run to the pharmacy or go back to the store to buy milk because they forgot it earlier when it was their turn to buy groceries and their room mate bitched and complained about dying from lack of calcium until the other person stormed out in order to buy the stupid milk.

"If he wanted the fucking milk, he should've gone and bought by his own damn self." Naruto grumbled. Leaning close to the windshield, the blond peered out looking for the grocery store. "I'm sure it was around here somewhere…Damn." He sat back into his seat and continued to drive and look out the window. He sighed as he continued to pass the stores with no sign of the grocery.

"Fuck, I think I'm lost."

* * *

"It's my life!" The blonde shouted at the people in the room, throwing a very, very expensive crystal vase at the wall. 

One of the people, a man with short brown hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail, winced as the vase made contact with the wall and shattered. Then, he looked back at the angry blonde woman in front of him and calmly said, "Why are you being so damn troublesome, Ino?"

Ino glared hatefully at her childhood friend and retorted, "Why do you insist on keeping me on a short leash? Why don't you let me control my own life?"

Another one of the people, a large man with spiky reddish hair, massaged his temples and said tiredly, "We're not trying to control you. We care about you, which is why we agreed to be your managers."

"You don't care about me anymore. You two just care about making money, not my feelings or what I want to do, just money! You just want me to work all day with no time to play!" Another very, very expensive trinket was thrown against the wall.

"Damn it, woman, we're your friends, that's why you asked us to be your managers once you hit it big because we'd take care of you better than anyone else."

"You're just using me."

"We're trying to help you achieve your dreams."

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate the help. All you do is make me work, and go on talk shows and write songs. You never let me party!"

"That's not true, and you know it. This is the alcohol talking."

Ino knew somewhere in the back of her mind, that her friend was right. She was drunk and the alcohol was making her say such cruel things. Unfortunately, she was far too drunk to stop now. "I hate you both." She said, swaying slightly on her feet.

Chouji watched as Shikamaru and Ino continued to argue loudly. In his opinion, the fight was unnecessary. Ino, who was drunk, got upset over Shikamaru forbidding her from driving to Chidori, one of the hottest night clubs in town, because of what happened last week-end. Ino then accused Shikamaru of never letting her have fun and Shikamaru fired back that they couldn't trust her not to get in trouble.

Chouji sighed. This wasn't the first argument of this type the three of them had had. The tension had been building up since the release of Ino's last album. Now her producer was pushing her to write more songs and go on a several month long tour. The stress had made her edgy and constant spot light didn't help calm her. She had been escaping more and more frequently to the clubs and gotten drunk. Last week-end she got into a full-blown (drunken) argument with the female lead of Desert Coffin, Temari. How the situation reached that point, Chouji didn't know but the shouting match soon resulted in a catfight. The two had to be pulled apart by bodyguards. Album sales had suffered and the tabloids published articles which stated that Ino was an alcoholic and needed to go to rehab. They even had pictures of her passed out drunk in her SUV. Ino's producer and Shikamaru had gotten angry at her and in order to fix any damage,they bothtold her to "stay home and sober up."

Chouji sighed. Ino had always had a wild streak a mile long, but he'd never thought he'd see the day where she'd get completely drunk and lose all inhabitations. 

None of this made sense Chouji realized. Ino's new fame brought all three to the top, but it was also forcing them apart.

"It's for your own good, damn it!"

Ino looked taken back, but then her fury returned. "Fuck you both! I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." Ino snarled, pale blue eyes blazing. She turned quickly on her heel, wobbling slightly, and stormed out of the room, still in her robe and stilettos, and slammed the door.

Chouji began to follow her, but Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder. "Let her go."

"It's raining, she's drunk, who knows what will happen or what she'll do." He looked towards the window and lighting flashed across the sky.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his neck. 

* * *

Naruto exhaled noisily as he continued to drive through the storm. "How can I be lost? I've lived here forever!" 

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he could make out a figure through the rain. He was walking quickly through the pouring rain. "What an idiot." He muttered, but then felt sympathy for the person. The storm wasn't letting up; in fact the rain seemed to be coming down harder. Making up his mind, he pulled his car up to the person and rolled down his window.

"Hey, do you need a---what the hell is with you?"

* * *

"—what the hell is with you?"

Ino jerked around to face the stranger who had addressed her. Squinting her eyes, Ino was able to make out a pair of dark blue eyes looking at her with concern. "'Scuse me?" she slurred, placing one hand on her hip and barely managing to stay upright.

Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief. Her long, pale blonde hair was plastered around her face and neck and she was wearing a thin robe (which was soaked through and sticking to her body) and wobbling on a pair of very dangerous looking heels. 

She was also very, very drunk.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. He only wanted to buy the damn milk and now he was dealing with a drunk, possibly crazy woman in the middle of the night.

"Look 'ere." Ino pointed at Naruto. "If yer lookin' for a good time, yer in the wrong place. I'm not that kinda girl." She hiccupped. "Unless ya got some vodka in that car of yer's, then I can be whatever kinda girl you want." She giggled madly and wobbled some more.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Actually miss, I was just wondering--"

"Oh I know what you were wondering!" Ino shouted accusingly waving her arms in the air.

"Look lady, do you need any help or not?" Naruto snapped. This was the second drunk blonde woman he'd have to deal with and his patience was running extremely low. And to top it all off, he was still lost and needed to buy some stupid milk for his stupid roommate. 

"I dun need your help." Ino said, sticking her nose in the air and turning on her heel. Or at least she attempted to. Before she was able to fully turn, she slipped in her drunken state and tumbled to the ground. Naruto swore and got out of the car to make sure that the girl hadn't hit her head on the way down.

_'I don't think it would look very good if I carried a drunken women dressed in only a robe into the emergency room. Sakura would jump to conclusions.' _He thought as he anxiously checked the woman's pulse and realized, with relief that the blonde had only passed out.

"I don't even know where she lives." He muttered. "I might as well just take her home with me and then tomorrow I'll drive her back to her pimp or wherever the hell she came from." Sighing loudly, he struggled to lift the unconscious woman. _'Damn my sense of honor.'_

* * *

Well, there it is. Hopefully it'll make more sense soon.

Like it, love it, hate it, want to burn me along with it?

Well, nothing else to say but : Leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
